1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices and systems, such as telephones and communication networks.
2. Background of the Related Art
Communication devices, such as telephones, are an integral part of everyday life in a modern society. Telephones that are connected to a land line are even on the decline, as people become accustomed to having a mobile phone with them at all times. The functions and features available on a telephone continues to expand, including apps, browsers, a camera, full physical or virtual keypads, touchscreens, wifi and Bluetooth connectivity, texting and email, and more.
When a first communication device is used to place a call to a second communication device, a telephone number or other identification associated with the second communication is entered using a keypad or voice command of the first communication device, or is identified from a list of contacts stored within the first communication device. Once the call has been initiated, the second communication device will typically produce an audible ring tone or vibrate in order to notify a called party of the call. However, due to the wide range of tasks that a user may perform on their telephone, the increasing mobility and usability of telephones, and the resulting amount of time that a user spends on their telephone, it is increasingly common that a call will not be answered promptly. After a few rings, a call will typically roll to voicemail or simply be logged as a missed call.
While voicemail is helpful for dealing with missed calls, a voice message in inherently a one-way communication from the calling party to the called party. Accordingly, voicemail frequently does not satisfy the calling party's need to talk with the called party. For example, in an urgent situation, a calling party may need to obtain information or assistance from the called party. If a first called party fails to answer, then the calling party may place additional calls to other contacts in the hope of getting the needed information or assistance. Furthermore, the calling party may also be receiving telephone calls from other telephone users. If the calling party is not careful, it is possible to miss an incoming (return) call from the called party even though talking to the called party is their top priority.